This invention relates to controlled deflection rolls, in general and more particularly to an improved controlled deflection roll.
A known type of controlled deflection roll comprises a rotating shell forming the working roll periphery and a stationary beam extending longitudinally through the shell and at a distance on all sides from the inner periphery of the shell, and chambers defined by seals between the beam and the inner periphery of the shell on the beam, a number of chambers being disposed along the shell in the neighborhood of the operative plane of the roll and the chambers being fillable with a fluid pressure medium, the pressure in each individual chamber being separately adjustable, the arrangement being such that a fluid pressure medium supplied to a respective cavity presses each of the seals against the inner periphery of the shell with a pressure depending on the pressure in a corresponding adjacent chamber.
German AS No. 26 55 893 discloses a controlled deflection roll of the aforementioned kind in which the chambers are separated by closed frames which abut the inner periphery of the shell and are pressed and sealed by seals extending around the frame and disposed at the back between the frame and the beam. The seals can be hoses filled with a fluid pressure medium at a higher pressure than in the chamber formed by the corresponding frame.
The use of frames to separate the chambers given a complicated construction, as a result of which some of the area available on the back of the beam cannot be used for exerting pressure.